BOOK
by nopembermu
Summary: ketika wakil ketua kelas yang cantik tapi jutek harus mengajari ketua kelas bodoh matematika.
1. Pembagian Raport

**_Kenaikan kelas. Lorong sekolah.Kamu. Dan buku itu._**

Monalisachin

 **School 2013 KBS Tv**

Go Nam Soon X Song Ha-Kyung

 ** _BOOK_**

Ha-kyung memperhatikan dua orang yang sedang bercengkrama diatap,kedua orang itu adalah Go Nam Soon dan Park Heung-soo, temannya dari kelas 2-2.

Ah, Ha-kyung lupa kalau mereka sudah resmi menjadi siswa kelas 3 sekarang.

Ya, kelas tiga.

Kelas dimana ia dituntut lebih giat dan lebih keras lagi agar bisa masuk Universitas terbaik itu - universitas yang telah menjadi tempat keluarganya menuntut ilmu.

Sudahlah, Ha-kyung malas memikirkannya.

"Belum pulang Ha-kyung?"

Astaga.

Sejak kapan mereka turun dan berdiri dihadapanya?

Nam soon menaikan bibirnya seperti sedang berfikir, ia lalu beralih dengan buku yang kini dipegang Ha-kyung. Ah, pada hari pembagian rapor pun gadis ini masih sibuk belajar.

"Aaa! Kau akan ke bimbingan belajar?" tebak pemuda itu, matanya hari ini nampak cerah tidak seperti biasanya yang setengah mengantuk.

Ha-kyung menggeleng. Bingung akan berkata apa.

Heung-soo yang dari tadi hanya menatap teman sekelasnnya akhirnya berdehem, "Aku pulang duluan."

"Lho kita kan pulang bersama?" sergah Nam soon, alisnya bertaut tanda bingung.

Heung-soo tau jika Nam soon memang bodoh dalam pelajaran, namun yang sama sekali tidak Heung-soo kira adalah kadar idiot Nam soon yang melebihi batas minimum.

Bahkan sekali melihat, Heung-soo sudah bisa faham tentang mereka. Sejelas itu masa masih tidak tau sih?

Aishh, yang satu idiot, yang lainnya terlalu malu-malu.

"Aku lupa, aku janji makan Ramyun dengan Nuuna. Acara keluarga."

"Ohhh."

"Baiklah, aku pulang."

Ha-kyung membalas anggukan sekilas Heung-soo yang meninggalkannya berdua dengan Nam soon.

Berdua dengan Nam soon.

Berdua.

Astaga. Berdua?

Ha-kyung menelan ludah, ia jarang gugup. Tapi kali ini, kenapa jantungnya berderup sebegitu kencangnya?

"Apa kau sangat menyukai membaca buku?" Nam soon pelahan mendekat dan bertanya dengan kedua tangan bersedekap didepan dada.

"Tidak. Aku lebih suka mengerjakan soal-soal latihan." masih dengan suara angkuhnya Ha-kyung menjawab.

Nan soon menggangguk mengerti, "Kalau aku suka komik."

"Itu hobi."

"Apa bedanya denganmu?"

"Tentu saja belajar adalah kewajiban, karena kita murid SMA."

Nam soon menaikkan alis, "Memangnya tadi aku menyebut Belajar?"

"Membaca buku yang bermanfaat juga sama dengan belajar."

Nam soon tersenyum samar.

"Apa kau mau jika aku memberimu buku secara cuma-cuma?"

Gadis itu terkekeh meremehkan, "Awas nanti salah buku."

Masih segar diingatan, ada yang memberi segepok buku pelajaran tanpa nama di loker Ha-kyung beberapa bulan yang lalu. Namun lucunya, buku-buku pelajaran itu untuk kelas 2 semester 2, sedangkan ketika itu mereka masih semester satu.

siapa lagi di 2-2 yang tidak tau pelajaran kecuali sang ketua kelas si tukang tidur?

Go Nam Soon.

Ha-gyeong tanpa sadar terkekeh geli.

"Buku ini beda..." bisik Nam soon, seakan itu rahasia yang sama sekali orang lain tidak boleh tau.

"..kau tau, aku sedang membaca sebuah buku. Tapi sampai sekarang belum selesai," cerita Nam soon.

wakil ketua kelas itu hanya menyimak cerita Nam soon.

"Aku ingin bisa mengetahui seluruh isinya. Buku yang membuat aku mati penasaran. Sangat menarik!"

"Bagiku, sepertinya tak begitu menarik." jawab Ha-gyeong jujur.

"Kau tak ingin tau apa judul buku itu?"

judulnya?

"Ya, apa judulnya?"

kali ini Nam soon tersenyum lebar, seperti diberi sebungkus besar permen. Atau seperti mendapat nilai A, atau seperti ekspresi kegembiraan tingkat tinggi.

"Buku itu berjudul..."

Pemuda itu memberi jeda terlalu panjang.

"Berjudul?" hingga Ha-kyung terpaksa mengulangnya dengan nada bertanya.

lagi, ketua kelas itu tersenyum.

"Song Ha-kyung."

Ah?

"Tau buku yang niatnya kuberikan padamu berjudul apa?" jahil, Nam soon masih bertanya.

Tak ada jawaban.

Si jenius Ha-gyeong masih mencoba mencerna perkataan itu sekali lagi.

"Judulnya, Go Nam soon."

Eh? Eh?

"Kau bisa membacanya, kapanpun, dimanapun, dan disaat apapun."

Ja-jadi?

"Kau mau mengambil buku yang kuberi ini, tidak?" bahkan pemuda itu masih menampilkan cengiran tanpa rasa canggung.

"Naaa-nam soon?" susah payah akhirnya Ha-kyung bisa mengeluarkan suara. Sedikit.

"Kau butuh waktu untuk memikirkannya? Pakailah sebanyak yang kau mau,"

Gila.

"...aku akan tunggu jawabannya."

Ini sangat gila.

Ba-bagaimana bisa?

Nam soon berbalik dan melangkah maju, dengan sebelumnya memberi senyum terbaiknya. Senyum lima jari.

"Nam soon!"

Teriakan itu membuat si anak lelaki menoleh.

Lagi, jeda yang lama dan hening yang panjang.

"Aku tak punya banyak waktu untukk membaca selain buku pelajaran, apa jika begitu aku masih boleh mengambilnya?"

"Bahkan saat ujian pun, kau bisa dan diperbolehkan membacanya."

Senyum itu berbalas.

"Kapan aku bisa menerima buku itu?"

Ha-gyeong tampak malu, menyembunyikan sejumput rambut kebelakang telinganya.

"Detik ini juga, boleh."

Sepertinya Heung-soo harus menarik pernyataan bahwa sahabatnya itu idiot.

 **FIN**.

 **Catatan** :

Karena K-drama School 2013 ngga ada romance-nya sama sekali. Inilah karya abalpunya mochin buat yang greget sama ceritanya.

Salam kenal :)


	2. Ruang Guru

**School 2013 KBS TV**

 _saya cuma pinjam karakternya, tidak ada keuntungan materiil dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini, dan selamat membaca juga bersenang senang!_

"Permisi." Go Nam-soon mengetuk pintu ruangan pak Kang Se-chan, dan mendapati seorang cewek sedang duduk didepan gurunya. Ya, siapa lagi sih kalau bukan Song Ha-kyung?

"Bapak memanggil saya?"

"Nah, Go Nam-soon, kemari." Kang Se-chan mempersilakan cowok dengan kulit putih―yang seperti penderita albino, karena putih banget njirr―itu duduk disebelah perempuan jutek yang terlebih dulu duduk disitu.

"Kenapa bapak memanggil saya bersama dia segala, sih, pak?" Oke, Ha-kyung memang tipe blak-blakan, Nam-soon sudah paham yang begituan. Paham banget.

Kang Se-chan menatap bergantian wajah kedua anak muridnya yang kini lagi-lagi menjadi anak didiknya. Iya, pak Kang ini kembali mendapat kehormatan menjadi wali kelas. Dan sekarang, ia menemui anak-anak yang sama, si pembuat kekacauan, mantan anak kelas 2-2.

Yang sekarang sudah menjadi anak kelas 3-2.

"Kalian sudah kelas berapa sekarang?"

"Tiga." Jawab keduanya ogah-ogahan.

"Berarti waktu kalian di sekolah menengah tidak banyak, kan?"

"Ya." Jawab keduanya lagi.

Please deh, ini seperti menanyakan sesuatu ke anak SD. Langsung ke intinya aja sih!

"Begini," Kang Se-chan seperti bisa mendengar keluhan Ha-kyung dalam hati, mengambil jeda beberapa tarikan nafas, "Song Ha-kyung, bapak ingin meminta tolong padamu."

"Bapak memintamu untuk mengajari Go Nam-soon beberapa mata pelajaran sampai Ujian Tengah Semester."

"APAA?" kedua mata anak muridnya langsung membulat dan tak dapat berkata-kata.

"Sederhananya, bapak ingin kau membantunya. Setidaknya sampai dia berhasil melewati awal kelas 3. Sisanya, tinggal bagaimana dia berusaha belajar."

Ha-kyung menggeleng tegas, "Tidak mau."

Eh?

Dengan postur duduk angkuhnya, Ha-kyung berdehem terlebih dahulu sebelum membeberkan beberapa alasannya, "Pertama, saya punya jadwal les yang cukup padat. Saya tidak punya waktu untuk mengurusi orang lain. Karena duduk di bangku kelas 3 adalah hal yang penting juga buat saya."

Kang Se-chan mengangguk, sementara Nam-soon mendengarnya seperti orang mengantuk. Cepet bener dah ngomongnya nih cewek.

"Kedua, karena anak yang saya akan ajari adalah dia―Go Nam-soon―yang sangat bodoh. Maka waktu yang akan terbuang menjadi 3 kali lipat, karena kadar kecepatan menyerap ilmunya dibawah rata-rata."

Go Nam-soon melongo, "Eh?" Ia menunjuk dirinya sendiri dan berkedip tiga kali, "Aku bodoh?"

"Ketiga," Ha-kyung menatap Kang Se-chan tajam, "Mengajarinya sampai ujian tengah semester berarti saya harus menghabiskan waktu lebih sering dengannya. Ini bisa menjadi gosip yang tidak benar pak!"

Ruangan itu hening beberapa jeda.

Hanya deru pendingin udara yang mampu mengeluarkan suara.

"Bagaimana dengan semua nilai yang kau punya akan menjadi A jika Go Nam-soon―setidaknya―masuk 20 besar setelah hasil Ujian Tengah Semester dibagikan, dan itu berkat pengajaranmu?" Kang Se-chan membetulkan letak kacamatanya sambil tersenyum menang. Dasar serigala.

Ha-kyung melongo. Kenapa tawarannya mengiurkan sekali?

"Bapak mencoba menyogok saya?"

Si guru menggeleng dengan senyum, "Hanya menawarkan kesepakatan." Lalu dengan cepat menoleh kearah Nam-soon, "Habis bodohnya sudah tidak tertolong lagi."

Cowok itu menelan ludahnya, parah. Dia dikatai bodoh berkali-kali diruangan ini. Tega banget sih T.T

A pasti ia dapatkan hanya dengan mendorong anak ini dari peringkat 34, menjadi peringkat 20 bukanlah sesuatu yang sulit. Dengan A ia bisa memasuki universitas yang dia mau, tentu saja ia bisa mendapatkan nilai itu, tapi kalau sudah dijanjikan begini, masa mau nolak?

"A disemua mata pelajaran diujikan?"

"Ya."

Ha-kyung mengangguk. "Baiklah."

Kang Se-chan tersenyum, "bukan masalah."

Akhirnya kesepakatan bisa dicapai dan semua murid didikan nya paling tidak bisa lulus tanpa membuat malu.

"Anu..." Nam-soon mengangkat tangan takut-takut, "sepertinya kalian melupakan pendapatku."

Lalu cowok itu tersenyum lima jari yang tertahan.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kenapa tado sepertinya kau menolak sekali untuk mengajari ku, Ha-kyung?" Nam-soon melipat kedua tangannya kebelakang kepala, melirik Ha-kyung yang masih menatap lurus ke depan.

Mereka baru saja keluar dari ruangan Kang Se-chan dan harus melewati lorong panjang ini berdua, mau tak mau untuk mengusir keheningan, Nam-soon harus mengatakan sesuatu kan?

Apa perlu nge-gombal soal buku lagi seperti waktu pembagian raport kemarin?

"Aku benci menghabiskan waktu denganmu." Jawab Ha-kyung, to the point.

"Eh?"

Cewek itu masih lurus menatap kedepan.

"Kau membenciku, Ha-kyung-sshi?" Go Nam-soon menunjuk dirinya sendiri dengan telunjuknya.

"Tidak." Ha-kyung menggeleng, "Aku membenci menghabiskan waktu denganmu."

Nam-soon terhenti langkahnya, membiarkan Ha-kyung berjalan beberapa langkah didepan. Sebuah senyum tercipta lebar dari wajahnya yang tertunduk.

Lama-lama menjadi senyum manis.

Ia mengejar Ha-kyung, ia harus mengejarnya.

"Hei," Nam-soon menunduk di sebelah Ha-kyung, yang membuat perempuan itu kaget bukan main.

Dengan suara parau pelan khas Go Nam-soon yang baru bangun tidur, cowok itu membisikan sesuatu tepat di telinga Ha-kyung. Ya, dengan suara seksi itu.

"Itu artinya kau takut suka padaku, kan?"

Lelaki itu lalu tersenyum manis sekali, hampir jantung Ha-kyung meledak karena kejahilan itu.

Nam-soon lantas berjalan mendahului Ha-kyung.

Jatuh cinta padaku itu, tidak ada salahnya kan?

Eh, sebentar.

Bukannya mereka memang saling jatuh cinta sejak lama?

.

.

.

.

.

 ** _Note_**

:

 _HAHAHAHAHAHA INI OOC PARAH SIH. udah kebayang lanjutannya sih, kira kira aku lanjutin nggak nih? Hehehe._ _Terima kasih sekali sudah menyempatkan waktu untuk membaca sampah seperti ku ini :')_


End file.
